55
by Scaryrose
Summary: Quand Temari lit une lettre qui lui était destinée...  C'est court, c'est guimauvesque... Lisez-le ?


**Disclaimer** : Vouons un culte à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Note de l'auteur** : Bloub, bloub *fit-elle en se noyant dans un océan de guimauve*

* * *

**Cinquante-cinq jours sans voir la mer immense**

**De tes yeux dans lesquels je me noie**

_Seulement le problème c'est que t'as les yeux verts, pas bleus. Plus galère que toi, tu meurs..._

**Cinquante-cinq jours comme autant de semaines**

**Passées en enfer, loin de toi**

_C'est sûr, entre Naruto qui me harcèle et la vieille qui me colle mission sur mission, c'est l'enfer..._

**Cinquante-cinq levers de soleil**

**Qui paraissent bien moins beaux sans toi**

_En fait, j'en sais rien, parce que les rares fois où je suis pas en mission, je fais la grasse mat'..._

**Cinquante-cinq brouillons froissés**

**Parce que je n'arrive pas à te l'écrire**

**Je n'arrive pas à te le dire...**

_Et cinquante-cinq fois que je loupe la corbeille. Tu parles d'un ninja, même pas foutu de viser correctement..._

**Trois mots, sept lettres, un cœur qui bat.**

_Et là, j'te sors le coup du "j'ai faim". Nan. C'est trop typiquement Naruto, ça... Bon, quand faut y aller..._

**Je t'...**

-Shikamaru ! Descends ! T'as de la visite !

-Raaah, galère... J'arrive !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille. Blonde, quatre couettes, un éventail, et le bandeau de Suna.

-Temari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ben dis donc, t'as l'air ravi de me voir !

Elle sourit, l'air narquois.

-En général, quand tu rappliques à Konoha, ça veut dire mission.

-Bingo ! Tsunade t'attends dans son bureau.

_Et voilà, va encore falloir passer mon temps à faire gaffe à ce qu'elle remarque pas que je suis fou de joie de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle..._

-Génial... J'y vais. T'as qu'à m'attendre ici.

Temari acquiesce et entre. La mère de Shikamaru lui indique la chambre de son fils. Elle pousse la porte. Surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver la chambre du plus grand flemmard de tous les temps aussi rangée... Mis à part quelques boules de papier froissé autour de la corbeille pleine à ras bord... Et une feuille sur le bureau.

Elle ne devrait pas lire. Elle le sait. C'est indiscret et malpoli. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle s'approche du bureau, ramasse la feuille...

**Temari.**

Son nom écrit. Ses derniers scrupules s'envolent.

À la fin de sa lecture, elle a le cour qui bat. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort. Tellement fort qu'il l'a sûrement entendu, puisqu'il est derrière elle.

-Tss, c'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des gens.

-Tu savais que je la lirais. Tu l'as laissée là exprès. Avoue.

-Grillé...

Elle se tourne vers lui, et sourit.

-Quoi ?

-T'es bien le seul qui ait l'esprit assez tordu pour faire ça !

Elle rit.

-Tordu ? Merci bien !

-Mais de rien. En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire...

Elle s'est rapprochée de lui, a posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il hésite.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Et moi aussi. Simplement...

-Simplement t'es en manque de guimauve et de romantisme...

-Si on veut.

-Et tu attends que ton prince charmant, à défaut de te délivrer des méchants, s'approche tout près de toi...

Il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et s'est encore rapproché. Elle peut sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Te regarde dans les yeux et te dise qu'il t'aime ?

Doucement elle hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Eh bien...dans ce cas...Désolé, mais c'est hors de question.

Face à son sourire moqueur, elle frémit d'indignation. Elle se dégage, lui tourne le dos, serre les poings. Elle pleure ?

_Je suis peut-être allé trop loin..._

-Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver l'oreiller qu'elle lui lance. Il s'écroule par terre. Ce n'est pas important. Pour elle, il serait prêt à subir toutes les vengeances du monde...

* * *

**Et voilàà :D En espérant que vous avez réussi à nager dans cet océan de guimauve...**

**Oui, je sais, c'est court, c'es nul...  
**

**Maintenant, faites glisser votre souris sur le lien en bas au milieu. Ouiii, celui où y a marqué reviews... Et cliquez dessus :D (et après vous écrivez des compliments/lancez des tomates pourries/me conseillez d'aller me jeter/m'offrez une boîte de chocolats... Raaa lala, faut tout vous dire, hein !)**


End file.
